Haunted
by Scenequeen53
Summary: Hermione has come to the burrow the summer before fifth year. But this year some things are different A)The Weasly twins are both crushing on her. B)Ron is super mad at her. C)Ginny isn't even talking to her. Oh yeah and she has a secret that can destroy her from the inside out. But you know just minor details right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well all you dolphins sit back and enjoy my odd story! Cause I'm releasing a strange plot bunny on all of you wonderful people. I accept flames so fire away!**

I waited for the familiar pull in my stomach to advise me that I was apparating but I didn't feel it. "Ron are we going or not?" I asked in an anxious way. I hated apparating, seriously if I could get rid of it I would. Why can't they make a more relaxed and controlled way to travel? "Yes right Hermione to the Burrow!" he replied while his tone became more and more animated. I grabbed his arm and felt the unpleasant pull in my stomach. Yep still despise it with a fiery passion. When we finally thudded I heard murmurs all around. "Suppose she'll puke again Gred?" "Dunno Forge maybe so!" I grumble as I hear the Weasly twins exchange their thoughts. I pull my head away from the ground and feel the uneasiness in my stomach. I fly up three flights of stairs into the nearest bathroom and puke.

'This is exactly why I hate apparating' I muse to myself. When I push up from the floor and look in the mirror I notice a flurry of fiery hair in the corner. "FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLY!" I yell loud enough for probably most of the people at the burrow to hear. He walks back in "Hello love…" wait does he sound nervous oh Merlin he totally does. "May I ask why you just so happened to be in the bathroom at the same time as me?" I knew I must've sounded angry but really he's to blame! I felt Fred's eyes examining me from head to toe. I knew it was because I looked completely different then I used to. My bushy hair had basically gone straight and my body filed out, while my teeth were now nice straight and not bucks.

I will admit to you now I used to have a pretty big crush on Fred ok I still do… But that's our little secret. "Well you have been up here for twenty minutes so I came to check on you and Ron wouldn't shut up about wondering if you were alright so I came to see. Are you okay?" he talked in a rushed of words. "Yeah I'm fine Fred don't worry." I reply in a flat tone. "DINNER!" is the next thing I hear. Fred does a cheesy bow and puts on a French accent "Mademoiselle, shall we" I smirk "we shall" I say as I link my arm with his. We walk down to ground level. When we get to the dining area everyone is there already. I plop down in the seat in between George and Ginny. I quickly strike up a conversation with the bodacious red head.

Dinner goes fairly normal until Ron asked the question I had been dreading to be asked. "So 'Mione why did you want use to come get you as soon as possible?" I feel my whole body tighten up and my face drains of color. I couldn't tell them that would be too hard and I just can't do it. "Excuse me." I say quietly and leave the room out the back door quickly. I walk to the lake that wasn't too far out. I sat against the big tree with tears threatening my eyes. It's not like I wanted any of this crap to happen I just want to be a normal teenage girl that's it. The tears just poured over hot and salty. I just can't tell them they'll get to protective. I sat there sobbing for Merlin knows how long. I slowly feel my eyes heaving shut and I fall into a dreadful sleep.

In my dream he is there with the whip and chain. I feel the pain as if it were really happening I scream. Even though I'm asleep I still feel myself scream. "'Mione wake up!" "Come on Hermione wake up already!" I hear Fred and George yelling at me. I wake up with a start and my eyes are itchy. It must be the tears that dried on my face. "She's awake, she's alright." Fred tells the rest of the Weasly's and I notice Bill and Charlie there as well. I'm still in a slight daze and feel distance. I can only say "Man, Whip, Chain" and I keep repeating that. I don't say anything else. I can see the pain in the twins and Ron's eyes. "What man 'Mione?" Fred asks but I just shake my head terrified he would find me.

I feel on the edge of a panic attack. I think that Mrs. Weasly noticed because she pushed everyone away and tried to get fresh air on me but it doesn't help me. My chest continues to heave quickly. I push the feeling away and try to stand up but fall back down. "oww" I moan in slight pain. "Here let me help you." George says as he loops his arm around my waist. I try to walk but can't do it without tripping every couple of steps. Finally after tripping about ten times George uses his other arm to pick me up bridal style. He carries me up to the room me and Ginny share. He lays me in my bed and kisses my fore head "If you need anything love me and Fred are right down the hall, okay?" I nod and he goes to his and Freds room. I try to sleep but wake up every twenty five thirty minutes much to my disliking. But now the stupid nightmares are starting again and the twins are confusing me so much. I don't know what to do now.

**A/N: So people I had to write this even if it is just one chapter but the white plot bunny wouldn't leave my mind fields so you got an odd messy story. Well adios amigos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So the bunny didn't leave the fields of plot land. So for your sake I'm gunna try and clean up the story and organize it better the last chapter was confusing and fast so I shall try and fix this issue.**

Fred's P.O.V.

After Hermione's little freak out session I can't help but think about what's wrong. I mean yea she's Ron's friend and all but I'm still concerned. But seriously the girl that is always composed, smart, beautif- WOW, WOW Fred! Stop you know you can't think of her like that not only because Ron would kill me (Well try to he would fail) but also because she would never in a million years like me. If she did I would be more than a bit shocked. I mean I like pranks and making people laugh, she likes to read and learn. Oh what to do.

"Freed, Fred earth to Fred." George says as he waves his hand in front of my face. "FRED" He yells and smacks me upside the head quit hard if I may say so myself. "OUHH" I holler, "What The hell George!" he gives me the signature Weasly smirk. "Oh Freddie what are you thinking so intently about…" more than positive that my eyes were the size of saucers and I tried to play it off."Ohhh…Uhhh well…um its nothing don't worry about it." George smirks again okay so I'm not good at lying especially to George. "I know your lying buddy," he says as he pats my back. I sigh I can't tell George he'll laugh at me and I don't want that to happen! I sigh and George rolls his eyes. "You know I'm going to find out one way or another." I know he's telling the truth so I cave in and tell him everything I had thought.

"Well my friend it seems were in the same boat" he sounds so casual its disturbing. "Wait WHAT!" I say with jealousy shooting through my veins. What happened to him and Angelina? Because he simply had to like her at the same time I did of course! "Well let me spell it out for you oh stupid one I L-I-K-E H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E J-U-S-T L-I-K-E Y-O-U." I glared as he glare towards him and let's just say if looks could kill George would be six feet under by now. "Well riddle me this Oh wise one (Insert eye roll here) how can we both be with her?" HAHA Georgie boy out smarted by the stup... wait I'm clearly the smart one and everyone knows it's true. He snorts and looks at me "We both play by the rules and see who she chooses" I grab his now extended hand; shake it and reply "Game on."

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

I sit on the small window seat in Ginny's room and stare out at the stars after being woken up by the dream. Why can't I just shake all the memories? Oh right because that would just be way too easy. I didn't ask for this? To hear the echoing sound of leather on skin, the horrible scars, the deadly dreams, none of it! I just want everything to go back to normal but that is just too much to ask for. The universe must just hate me quite a lot. I really don't even know who I can trust now anymore. I tried to sleep for nearly three hours but I couldn't. The instant I closed my eyes I see his face. Hear his taunting. I hate it, it's just a constant reminder about what happened.

I feel the small sting behind my eye lids. The pull right before the tears fall. No, I can't cry; I WONT cry. That would show weakness. I can't afford to show weakness at this point. I sit in the spot of the squishy seat until I see the sun shining through. I sigh and put on some jeans and a baggy sweat shirt and walk down stairs. I sit at the kitchen table making no movement and thinking all about the terror of my life. It had been maybe an hour when I hear the clattering of feet above me and coming down stairs. I stand from the seat and try to leave the burrow. But before I can Ginny's voice rings through the room, "Hermione what's wrong?" my head shoots up and I give her a weak smile. "Hey Gin I'm fine." My voice would obviously be telling different. She rolls her eyes and says "Mione I know your lying so you should just tell me now." I get a bit angry with Ginny thinking she has the right to know everything that I don't want to share with her.

I throw the back door open angrily walk out and slam it loudly as I leave. I walk far past the old willow tree and past the lake. I walk for a while and think about the issues of my life and the twins confusing my mind. I soon come across a field of beautiful flowers. I find myself envying the flowers. They grow strong and beautiful without the horror of life that we people deal with everyday. I lie in the field with my hair fanning out around me and stare blankly up at the cloudy sky. There isn't much more I can do now. I sit here and just stare and think and stare some more. Its' so silent and calm I love it out here. My mind starts to wander to Fred and George. Though I would probably never admit it out loud they are geniuses. All the thought it takes so much patience and knowledge to create there pranks no one seems to notice their intellectual sides.

"EVERYONE LUNCH" I hear yell so I stand up wipe the dirt off my backside and walk towards the burrow. By the time I'm sitting down everyone is eating like well Weasly's I don't know how else to explain it better. I, sitting between Ginny and Ron, grab half of a sandwich and take small nibbles out of it. "Mya you do realize you can open your mouth a bit more and bite right?" I turn towards George and nod silently but don't comply. I notice the unusual quietness in the room and the air seems tense. I look at the twins and notice there sitting on opposite sides of the table. What happened there?

I am pulled out of my thoughts when Ginny taps my shoulder, "Mione what in Merlin's sweet beard is wrong" the thing that got me is she wasn't quiet about it at all and everyone turned towards me. "Ginny I don't want to talk about it" I say quietly and everyone has to strain themselves to hear. "Well you might as well just tell us now were going to find out sooner or later." I feel the anger boil in me again. This time when I reply im not quiet at all I'm literally yell at her "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT SO JUST PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF MY BUISNESS BECAUSE ITS NONE OF YOURS!" I'm fuming and my eyes are squinting from anger. Everyone is a bit shocked and it's evident on there faces. Soon Ginny retaliates "WELL I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP BUT FINE YOU CAN BE A LITTLE KNOW-IT-ALL BITCH ABOUT IT I DON'T GIVE A SHITT ANYMORE!" she had pushed me out of my chair and when she did she hit the large cut that was on my left arm and I yelped a little. I grabbed my arm and stood up. "Fine you don't have to deal with me anymore then you have to." I stood up and walked back towards the field and as much as I hate to admit it I cried.

I cried about the fact I had just lost Ginny, that I lost my trust in people, that all people see in me is a know-it-all bitch, and all the scars and causes for them. I had sat down and hugged my knees to my chest. But worst of all I still here Ginny yelling at me and the cut it caused in my heart. I just let it all out. I need Harry. He knows the whole truth and he comforts me. I suddenly feel a warm hand on my back it does startle me. I look up with watery eyes and see Fred. I know its Fred because he has a defined freckle directly under his right eye. Mostly everyone can't tell them apart I am one of the select few who can. I feel small shapes being drawn on my back and it is comforting. I release my own knees and lean into Fred. At this point all I need is comfort. I cry on Fred shoulder because he's there and not asking questions. I start to feel hot and pull my jacket off forgetting about the large cut and possible bruising from the push.

I watch as Fred's eyes travel down my body and down my arm. He looks sad when he sees the scabbed cut and hand shaped bruise. He gently pulls the arm towards him and kisses down the whole cut and I feel slightly scared. I pulled it slowly away from Fred "I'm sorry" he nods in an understanding way. He hugs me closer to his chest and lays back. "Do you want to talk about it?" I can tell he cares about me but I have never had a full conversation with him before. I don't know if I can trust him yet. I shake my head no and snuggle close to him. There are still tears streaming down my face. "HERMIONE ARE YOU OUT HERE?" I can distinct the voice as Ron's voice as he searches for me. I sit up with a bit of pain and restraint from Fred's strong arms.

I quickly put my sweater back on. Fred stands up and extends his hand for me. I accept and he pulls me up. He puts his arm around my waist as a support mechanism. "Oh wow maybe that's why you didn't want to talk at lunch." Ron says and gestures towards Fred's arm. "No Ronald that isn't why." I say in an inaudible voice as I try to regain my composure. "Well then why else would you not want to talk?" He says in a smart ass tone. "Because it's too personal and painful." I mutter and Ron rolls his eyes "Well Ginny is right about you being a know-it-all bitch just so you know." Fred's grip tightens a little and I cringe a bit. I whisper for him to loosen his grip and he complies. "Ronald you might want to learn to not be a lying useless ass hole to woman; Just a suggestion." With that I walk back to the burrow and go to the fire place. I grab some floo powder and say loud and clearly "Number 4 privet drive" and I soon find myself in a living room with four people in it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Two chapters in one day spoiled readers _! I love you guys 3. Oh I know Petunia is very cruel but she is going to be kind in this story so deal with it!**

Hermione's POV

I looked around the room there was a thin boney woman, a short pudgy man and what appeared to be there son, and finally Harry who seemed to be getting scolded. "Who the bloody hell is she?" the man said and looked towards Harry. "Her names Hermione a friend from school sir." The large boy snickered and says "Friend, you're too stupid to have any friends especially one as pretty as her." He says as he gestures to me. I still have puffy eyes and sot covered clothes and even though he seems very cruel I'm a bit flattered. No one ever calls me pretty. Ever.

The woman walks over to me and pulls me from the dirty fireplace. "Come with me dear I'll help you clean up." She pulls me up the stairs and into a small bathroom. "If you want to take a shower to get the dirt and sot off of you and out of your hair you may. If you want to hand me your clothes to be washed I can so there clean okay dear?" I nod and she leaves the room after showing me where all the towels are. I take off all but my under garments and walk over to the door and give them to the women whose name I still don't know. She exchanges them with a clean pair of clothes for me. I push out of my under garments and get in the shower. I quickly scrub all the dirt off of me and get out. I dry off and put the clothes the woman had given me on. Lucky for me the skirt was long enough to cover the scars on my thighs.

I leave the bathroom and go back to the living room area. The women who I had grown a liking to walked over to me and whispered to me where I could find Harry and I nodded. I bolted to the room and knocked on the door. Harry opened it and I launched myself into his arms. "Hermione not trying to be mean but why are you here?" he was still squeezing me like a brother that has just got back from war hugging his sister (A/N: It's a very tight embrace trust me) "Ginny and Ron" is all I tell him he pulls me into his room and shuts the door and I tell him everything that had happened at the burrow. He gets mad as I tell him what had happened at lunch earlier that day.

He sits on his bed pulling me with him and he lays down again pulling me with him and I snuggle into his side. He rubs my back and kisses my head "I'm so so sorry I wasn't there monkey" he was breathing shakily. He was pissed off but trying to stay calm. "It's not your fault Harry" I tell him to try to calm him down. It works. He starts to hum an unfamiliar melody but it still calms me down and I fall asleep.

Fred's POV

I am so mad at my two younger siblings now for calling Hermione what they did. I am going to rip their heads off. Ron's first but Ginny will get the same revenge as Ron's getting now. Stop stalling in your mind Frecrick! "WHAT THE HELL RON?!" he looked shocked when I had yelled at him. "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK OF HERMIONE AS THAT!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE HER FRIEND, SHE TRUSSTED YOU!" Ron has a dumb look on his face well dumber then usual but still dumb. "WELL MAYBE IF SHE WOULDN'T ACT LIKE ONE I WOULDN'T CONSIDER HER ONE!" of course trying to play the victim in this situation as always. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT HERMIONE IS SMART, BEAUTIFUL, WISE, AND HAS A FUTURE GOING FOR HER UNLIKE YOU!" I bark at him and finally I just punch him. I can't believe him right now. He stumbles back and says "Why don't you just shag her she's already considered a slut!" this pisses me off more than anything I punch him square in the nose and I hear a loud crack. He runs back to the burrow probably to tell mum but it's not my concern right now. My concern is finding/talking to Ginny. I know she won't be getting the same revenge seeing as I probably broke Ron's nose.

I walk towards the lake and past the quidditch pitch towards the house and walk in. I sneak past mum and Ron in the living room and go up stairs towards Ginny's room. I knock on the door and she grants me permission to enter. "Hey Fred." She says calmly like everything is a-okay. "Ginny why would you say that about Hermione?" I ask trying to not let the anger show in my voice. She shrugs like it's the most normal thing in the universe "Because it's the truth, and she wouldn't tell me." I take a deep breath but still end up raising my voice. "So it's your right to know everyone's business even when they don't want to talk about it? Your unbelievable Ginny!" she rolls her eyes and say's "I deserve the right to know seeing as I have to live with her for the next five weeks!" self centered little git. Before I can get more pissed off I leave the room. When I leave I hear mum yelling for me. I walk to the kitchen prepared for mums yelling but it never comes because before she can say anything I realize. Hermione's gone. Shit!

"Mumbeforeyoustartyellingatme where'sHermione?" I rush my words so it honestly only sounds like one word slurred together. She looks around and yells for her. But she doesn't come. I hear Ron whisper under his breath "good riddance we're better without her." I know mum heard to because she starts to yell at Ron. I leave the room and look all over for her but I can't find her. Stay calm. Find George. Stay calm. Find George. I chant in my head. I find George and tell him the whole story from the last hour and say finally that we need to find Hermione.

We looked for the rest of the day but we couldn't find her. I could tell George and I were on the verge of a panic attack. Mum suggested we all sleep and look for Hermione in the morning. We comply but not without a lot of hesitation. Tomorrow I will find her and I will show her how much I loved her.


	4. The harsh and scary

**Hello my fans I would just like to tell you to go read the small little one chapter thing in my stories titled the end thx and see you there. **


End file.
